1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic domino game and more particularly pertains to allowing the playing of dominos on a portable electronic domino game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electronic games is known in the prior art. More specifically, electronic games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing amusement are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,185 to Nobel, deceased et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,499 to Breslow et al.; U.S. Pat. Des. 355,446 to Sahler; U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,151 to Naka et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,225 to Walling; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,270 to Naka et al.
In this respect, the electronic domino game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the playing of dominos on a portable electronic domino game.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electronic domino game which can be used for allowing the playing of dominos on a portable electronic domino game. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.